


Delicate Gifts

by aban_ataashi



Series: Lion Hearted (Rudi's Story) [8]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Maia just laughs, loud and clear, and the sound is a little bit of a gift all on its own.
Relationships: Maia Rua/The Watcher
Series: Lion Hearted (Rudi's Story) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Delicate Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> For the Flower Prompt:  
> Sweet pea- delicate pleasures

“What are you up to in here?”

Rudi doesn’t glance up at Maia’s approach, her attention focused on the arrow shaft and carving knife in her hands. The long days at sea make her uneasy, especially days like today when the skies darken, and Rudi finds that keeping her hands and mind busy is the best way to ignore the creeping seasickness. “Fletching arrows.”

“Perfect timing, then,” Maia answers, breezing into the room. Rudi still doesn’t glance up, not wanting to break her concentration, even as Maia leans against her table and adds, “I have a gift for you.”

“Can it wait just a moment?” Rudi asks, and she can practically _hear_ the smirk on Maia’s face as the other woman moves to stand behind her.

She leans closer, as if to examine Rudi’s work, but when she speaks her voice is teasing. “Why? Do the arrows demand all of your attention?”

“Hey, it’s a delicate process,” Rudi protests, trying to ignore the way Maia’s arms are snaking around her shoulders. Still, she can’t fight off a small smile. “And you’re _very_ distracting.”

“Distracting?” Maia teases, resting her chin on Rudi’s shoulder. “Should I leave?”

Rudi chuckles, and turns her head to face Maia. “If you stay, I don’t think I’ll be finishing these arrows.”

“Well, then you won’t be needing my gift.” And with a sly smile, Maia holds up three long, colorful feathers.

Rudi’s eyes widen, and the tools clatter from her hands as she grabs the feathers excitedly. “You got them!”

“Wasn’t easy. Ishi’s a possessive little guy. Don’t know why- it’s not like he needs these after they’ve molted. But he’s still not too happy about it. Tried to peck my fingers right off.”

“I’ll pay him back with more shark meat,” Rudi promises, gleefully turning the feathers over in her hand. “Oh, I am going to make _such_ badass arrows with these.” She glances up to see Maia watching her with an amused expression, a smirk still playing on her lips.

“Did you know you’re cute when you’re excited?” Maia asks, leaning over to plant a quick kiss on her nose.

Rudi snorts but doesn’t protest- Maia, is one of the few people who could get away with calling her _cute,_ and they both know it. Instead Rudi just arches her head up to give Maia a real kiss. “Do you know what would make me even cuter?” she mutters against her lips.

“What’s that?”

“If you brought me even more feathers.”

Maia just laughs, loud and clear, and the sound is a little bit of a gift all on its own.


End file.
